1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved holder for dental sensors. More particularly, the invention relates to holders for sensors of the type which receive dental X-rays and which, in turn, transmit signals to a computer or other digital recorder, thereby eliminating the need for use of X-ray film.
2. Related Art
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,553; 5,256,982; 5,625,666; and 5,799,058 disclose holders for radiographic film packets. The present invention provides holders for X-ray sensors of various commercial types. Since such sensors differ in dimensions, a particular feature in the present invention is the adjustability of the holder to accommodate different shapes of sensors.